Isaach
The Kingdom of Isaach (イザーク王国 Izāku Ōkoku, Kingdom of Isaac in the Japanese version) is an eastern country of Jugdral that was founded by the Swordmaster Od in Gran calendar year 648. It was ruled by King Mananan during the events leading up to Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. It was ruled by his son Mariccle from the middle of the Prologue until his death in the middle of Chapter 2. It was ruled by his grandson, Shannan, after the events of the game. Isaach is known for being the land of Swordmasters. With the exception of Rivough, Isaach was not involved in the Loptous related child massacre. Geographical Location Isaach is the northeasternmost country in Jugdral. It is located east of Silesse and north of Manster. The Aed Desert is between Isaach and Grannvale. On the opposite corner of Jugdral is Verdane. Isaach is also the name of the capital city located in southern Isaach. The other cities include Tirnanog and Ganeishire in northern Isaach, and Sophara and Rivough in southern Isaach. King Mananan's children Mariccle and Ayra, and his grandson Shannan are from the city of Isaach. Chulainn the gladiator is from Sophara. Seliph, Lana, Larcei, and Ulster were raised in Tirnanog. Galzus and Mareeta are from Rivough. History The Kingdom of Isaach was founded by Od, the crusader of swordfighting. In Gran Calendar Year 757, the onset of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Rivough barbarians besieged Darna, with reports of massacre. Public outcry emerged in Grannvale to the point that Prince Kurth of Grannvale blamed Isaachian royalty and declared that Grannvale would invade Isaach. King Mananan was journeying to explain to Prince Kurth that Isaachian royalty was not involved in Rivough's siege on Darna, but he was assassinated by Duke Reptor under Manfroy's influence. This outraged the Isaachian people, and in response, Mananan's son Mariccle waged a full-scale war against Grannvale. Mariccle ordered that his half-sister Ayra and his son Shannan go into exile into Verdane to avoid the suffering they would have to go through if Isaach lost the war. Grannvale's military might was far beyond that of Isaach. The Isaachian-Grannvaleian war ended with Mariccle's assassination, followed by Prince Kurth's assassination, during Chapter 2 of Genealogy of the Holy War. During the 17 year intermission after the Battle of Belhalla, Isaach was conquered by Grannvale and was left to be ruled by House Dozel and Danann as a result of the Isaachian-Grannvaleian war. During the intermission, Isaach Castle was run by Iuchar, Sophara Castle was run by Iucharba, Ganeishire Castle was ruled by the Dozel general Harold, and Danan ruled from Rivough Castle. During this time of Danan's rule, the people of Isaach had their status lowered to that of slaves; however, due to the kind nature of his younger sons Iuchar and Iucharba, only Danan enforced the cruel Child Hunts. In the city of Tirnanog, meanwhile, Edain raised none other than young Prince Seliph alongside her own children, Lana and Lester, and other sons and daughters of the Grannvaleian army leaders. In Chapter 6, the rebel army led by Seliph liberates Isaach from Danan's tyrannical regime on Shannan's behalf. The citizens of Isaach detest the Grannvaleian Empire for having excessive power and meddling in Isaachian royalty's affairs, but they warm up to Seliph. Isaach is the first country to be liberated by the liberation army. If Shannan survives the war against the Grannvale Empire, he will assume the Isaachian throne. If Shannan is dead, Ulster will assume the Isaachian throne. If both Shannan and Ulster are dead, Larcei will assume the Isaachian throne unless she has a lover. If Shannan, Larcei, and Ulster are all dead, or if both Shannan and Ulster are dead and Larcei has a lover, Seliph will assume the Isaachian throne. Characters from Isaach Royalty *Od, the crusader of swordfighting *Mananan *Mariccle *Ayra - The princess master of the sword who fights for her homeland. *Shannan - Prince of Isaach and descendant of the crusader Od who is a skilled wielder of the divine blade Balmung. Becomes king after the events of Genealogy of the Holy War. *Larcei - A young warrior searching for her mother, elegantly fashioned blade in hand. Ulster is her twin brother, and Shannan is her cousin. *Ulster - A sword fighter, son of Ayra, and brother of Larcei. Tirnanog *Creidne - Dalvin's sister. *Dalvin - Creidne's brother and one of the initial members of the Liberation Army led by Seliph. *Muirne - The sister of Deimne. *Deimne - The older brother of Muirne. Others *Chulainn - the gladiator from Sophara. *Galzus - the prince of the fallen Kingdom of Rivough *Mareeta - The foster daughter of Eyvel, mistress of Fiana. Freed from a curse, she now seeks to become a great swordmaster. Etymology In Genesis, a book of the Judeo-Christian Bible, Isaac is the second son of the patriarch Abraham from whom the twelve tribes of Israel are said to be descended. He is also identified in Genesis as being the son who God asked Abraham to sacrifice as a test of his obedience. At the last second, God stopped Abraham from sacrificing Isaac, acknowledging that Abraham was willing to give up his only son to Him. The city of Tirnanog is of Irish etymology, like Ulster. It comes from Tir na Nog "Land of Youth", a song about two lovers who live in the Land of Youth, until the human Oisin leaves his lover to return to his people, only to discover 300 years have passed, and he dies as time catches up with him. Gallery File:IsaachFencer.jpg|A Isaach Fencer Swordmaster, as depicted in the TCG. Category:Locations Category:Nations